


Preparatory Musings

by kibasniper



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Mild Blood, Romance, Tea Parties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: The Witch of Certainty is nearly afflicted with a mild case of boredom as she waits for Beatrice to announce the start of the fourth game, but the Witch of Miracles knows how to keep her company.





	Preparatory Musings

Waiting for the next game to start had always been quite a nuisance for Lambdadelta. She patiently waited each time for Beatrice to craft her next thrilling game for her pleasurable observation. Having given Beatrice all of her support in order to trap Bernkastel in an endless game, Lambdadelta was quite certain neither Beatrice and Battler would be victorious, and she would be able to sneer and coo at Bernkastel for all eternity.

Yet, the dull silence of waiting for the game to start irritated her. Lambdadelta knew Beatrice was hard at work to keep her entertained, but impatience was beginning to usurp her rationality. She would have gone to find Beatrice and command for the game to start, but instead, she sat calmly in Beatrice's game room.

Ronove had delivered her fresh tea and cookies, thanking the witch for her numbed patience, and she mindlessly chomped on the sugary treats. Before he could vanish, she commented Beatrice needed to redecorate her furniture. Ronove did not bother to ask whether she meant her servants or the decor, choosing to politely agree before taking his leave with a humbled bow.

She adjusted her posture, resting her legs over the edge of the armchair and yawned. Her careful orange eyes flickered towards the sudden presence in the chair across from her appearing in a flicker of golden sparkles. Giggling to herself, Lambdadelta quickly sat to attention as Bernkastel reached for a cup of tea.

"Bern, it's been a while! You've been gone and left me all to my lonesome. Not even Beato will show her face. I keep mocking her about her ineptitude, which is why I can understand her absence," Lambdadelta remarked, and Bernkastel quietly sipped the tea fragranced with hints of orange. "I'd even take to annoying Battler even if he is the most incompetent trash."

"Have I been gone for so long? I didn't realize your loneliness was that terrible, Lambda. How should I rectify that? By leaving a love letter each time I go, promising I'll come back to whisper my affections to you?" Bernkastel asked, lowering the silver teacup from her lips and lifted her gaze to meet Lambdadelta's wicked stare.

Snickering at such a prospect, Lambdadelta said, "Well, it's always better to keep promises you know you'll keep because soon enough, I'll trap you in a birdcage and throw away the key. That way, you'll never be able to leave, and I'll hear your begging cries for freedom that will sound so harmonious with my cackling."

Bernkastel chuckled, sitting upright in her satin chair. "You shouldn't bother with that. I've already secured my victory for the next game."

Perking curiously at her mysteriously confident tone, Lambdadelta tilted her head. "How so?"

"Well, if I tell you now, this next game will be quite a bore."

Lambdadelta's cheeks puffed with air. For Bernkastel to be so sly had always riled her up with excitement. Bernkastel's fluffier sleeves had more tricks than Beatrice could imagine. Lambdadelta's mind raced, attempting to understand what sleight of hand Bernkastel prepared. While she was Beatrice's guardian, she still wanted to ensure an even match was kept throughout the games. If Bernkastel managed to find some kind of loophole or clause to pilfer Beatrice's victory, she knew a feverish torment awaited her at Bernkastel's hands if Battler ever secured his conquest in killing the Golden Witch.

It was also one of the many reasons why Lambdadelta loved her. Bernkastel was her sole cure for boredom. She never once let Lambdadelta recall that anguish of lethargy. Lambdadelta knew Bernkastel felt the same towards her as they were constant supports and lovers even though to the untrained eye, they sometimes appeared like bickering rivals during a sports competition. Even Battler was unsure of their true relationship, and they shared several laughs over his genuine ineptitude.

"Do you want me to tell you what I've done?" Bernkastel asked, rolling her eyes as Lambdadelta crossed her arms and rocked from side to side.

"No way! You give out way too many spoilers! You even tried telling me the culprit of 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni!' I'm only on the fifth part, and things are finally beginning to tie up," Lambdadelta blurted, dramatically shooting her finger out. "Ah, that poor cleaver girl. It's a painfully certain fate that her mother will be unfaithful."

"There is a fragment where she can be happy," Bernkastel mumbled, drifting her gaze towards her reflection. The tea shimmered, and Bernkastel quickly blew her image away. Noticing Lambdadelta continuing to make confused expressions, she sighed. "Do you want a hint?"

"No, no, to be honest, I already know your scheme. I just wanted to see if you would actually realize my true intentions," Lambdadelta retorted, popping another sugar cookie into her sharp mouth. "It's that girl, isn't it? Ange Ushiromiya is your ace. You'll keep her around as a support to Battler."

Bernkastel smiled, closing her eyes. At times, it was a quiet game between them when they were alone. Playful banters resumed peace. Bernkastel expected Lambdadelta to cling to her upon appearing, but sometimes, seemingly gentler moments were just as daunting and loving.

She brought the teacup back to her lips, saying, "She is. A pathetic girl like that obsessed with the past can keep someone as incompetent as him on the right track."

Bernkastel parted her thin lips. She was ready to take a sip when a sharp pain sliced across her lips. Grimacing, Bernkastel dropped the tea, realizing her cup exploded and shattered across her lap. Hot tea seared her dress and chin, dribbling down in light brown rivulets. She was certainly going to snap at Ronove for such a flimsy cup and narrowed her intense glare at Lambdadelta.

Lounging in her seat, Lambdadelta chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. "Aw, Bern, that angry expression suits you best!"

"Why did you blow up my cup, Lambda? I wanted to drink that," Bernkastel sternly demanded and licked her lips. Traces of copper stained her tongue. As her lips bled, she watched Lambdadelta hover towards her, and she added, "Well, Lambda? Is it because you wanted a taste of tea and blood?"

"You have something far more devious planned, don't you, Bern?" Lambdadelta murmured and leaned forward with a sinisterly gentle grin until their foreheads nearly touched. "This is definitely going to be a fun game, isn't it?"

Bernkastel's lips stretched in an equally despairing grin, and she moved to close the gap between them, but instead, she whispered, "You truly are the one who really knows me, Lambda. No one can deny that"

She clutched Lambdadelta's frilly shoulders and pecked the Witch of Certainty's cheek playfully. Instead of continuing, she flew above her head, and before Lambdadelta could clutch her ankle, she swatted her tail at Lambdadelta's outreaching fingers.

"You don't have to wait up. I'll return when Beato begins the game," Bernkastel said, grinning with fangs and vanished.

Chuckling, Lambdadelta waved, and as if using telekinesis, she collected the fragments of the tea cup and tossed them towards a corner. She would let one of Beatrice's furnitures handle the mess she made, and she returned to her seat. She plucked a cracker and spread chili paste along it, a treat Bernkastel requested for the game.

"Ah, Bern...you really do make me so happy," she murmured, chomping onto the cracker. Gingerly caressing her cheek, she snickered as Bernkastel's blood from the demure kiss faintly stained her gloved finger. "Though, playing by yourself is no fun at all. I should take a stab at your new toy as well. Who knows? Maybe we'll get to be together even longer if I'm able to corrupt her."

Finishing off the cracker, Lambdadelta's eyes fluttered. The faint blood lightly smeared her rosy cheek. To trap Bernkastel in an endless game was a perfect fate for them. If she could be with Bernkastel forever, they would never allow boredom to consume them, and their love would only grow in the face of eternity. Lambdadelta quietly mused her love for Bernkastel, and she knew the fourth game would truly be a spectacle to behold.


End file.
